


housewarming

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, acceptable gay stuff happens, omg congrats office gays on 1 year anniversary!, smoochy smoochies, they live together for a year and Inwoo doesn't kill either of them, we're here to have fun and pretend this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: A year after they move in together, Yook Dongshik finally throws a housewarming party.Everyone shows up to a scary ex-serial killer and his tiny profiler girlfriend.
Relationships: Yook Dongshik/Seo Inwoo, Yook Dongshik/Seo Inwoo/Shim Bokyung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	housewarming

Dongshik had busied himself setting up the electrical grill in the middle of his house, warming his hands carefully over it to check its heat before plugging it in. 

Throughout this, Inwoo loomed in the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand, seeming somewhat confused about matters while he drank from it. "I don't understand," he pointed out to Dongshik, running his hand through his dark hair, "Who throws a housewarming party after one year of us cohabiting? You may as well have saved the money and energy for our first year anniversary being together with Shim Bokyung-sshi. I'm sure she'd appreciate us heading out for a nice, restaurant meal, typical of you both scrimping and saving like the _peasants_ you are." 

He watched the fluffy-haired man place a slice of meat on the grill to sizzle it. "Well, the stature of limitations on your house arrest clause meant that it made inviting people over difficult, since they'd have to register with the police and all like a prison visit," he explained in a matter of fact tone (Inwoo rolled his eyes sensing the condescension in his tone), "Now that that's been lifted, we can have a small gathering...I invited my family, and Bokyung-sshi said she can get her dad to phone in. You'd have to make yourself disappear when she calls her dad, though." 

"Of course. I wouldn't want more blood on my hands, as tempting as it is to dispose of that meddlesome old man," Inwoo tapped his chin before stumbling over clumsily to help Dongshik with the meat, "I assume that lackey of yours is coming as well? And Shim Bokyung-sshi's old partner. They seem fairly high on the invitation list." 

At this, Dongshik beamed. "Yeah! Chilsung said he's coming with wagyu beef. Mmm...beef..." he replied, before his dopey face morphed into something indulgent thinking about good food, "Inwoo-ya. Have you tried wagyu? It tastes soooooo good on a grill...I've never had wagyu beef. I can't wait to find out how it tastes like." 

"Wagyu tastes like any other type of beef," Inwoo shrugged as if unimpressed by matters, "You don't miss out on much. Though, I suppose with your inferior tastes, you would find this oh-so-fascinating like the bumpkin you truly are." 

Dongshik puffed his cheeks out indignantly, knowing that he'd walked into that one, before Bokyung sidled in with her arms full of groceries, setting them down on the kitchen table. "I'm glad nobody's here yet, phew! I was going to start the hotpot going for them, maybe get in some fresh produce for everyone...Taeksoo's still recovering from chemotherapy, so we agreed he could have some hotpot instead of the grill. Something lighter on the stomach always helps," she commented through her muffled perch partially buried under her haul, "Little help would be much appreciated!" 

Inwoo strode over, lifting the bag out of her arms and stocking the fridge on her behalf. "A please or thank you would be nice," he growled to her, and Bokyung fluffed her coat up innocently, "You and Yook Dongshik-sshi are so awfully demanding." 

Bokyung reached up and nipped Inwoo's ear, before trailing it down to kiss him on the cheek. "Is this better, oh big bad Predator Killer of Seoul?" she cooed, before returning the growl with equal malice, "Don't act up like this in front of my dad, or I _will_ rearrange your guts. Got it?" 

The threat made Inwoo snort a laugh. "I'd certainly love to see you try, dearest Bokyung-sshi," he replied tauntingly, before Dongshik had begun singing to himself quietly in an off-key rendition of ["Wanna Be Bad"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt05PHuiU40) in the background, "You barely reach my chest...it would be my pleasure." 

"Lalala, can't hear you!" Bokyung cupped her hands over her ears and began singing along at the top of her lungs, no doubt an attempt to annoy Inwoo further in matters. Inwoo snorted an angry huff before returning to systematically stocking the fridge, ensuring to keep the best cuts of meat out of reach from his two significant others. Knowing them both, they'd finish everything before the guests arrived, anyway, and they were already spoiling their appetites snacking off the meat they were working on the grill. 

* * *

The first to arrive was unsurprisingly Chilsung, who'd brought even more food (Inwoo groaned inwardly as he glanced towards the fridge straining to contain whatever Bokyung had bought) along with Dongshik's original stash of thriller movies. As Chilsung respectfully returned the stack of DVDs to Dongshik, all while kneeling and talking about how enlightened he was now that he had gotten his fill of fictional killers, Inwoo scoffed visibly and watched Chilsung jump visibly from his position. 

He still had the capacity to strike fear in others, which was something he couldn't ask any less of. Though, he watched Chilsung take up most of Dongshik's time chatting with him and muscled his way into matters, smiling evilly as he pulled Dongshik closer to himself by the belt. "Mine," he hissed possessively to the reformed gangster, and Chilsung hiccuped quietly before quickly skittering towards the kitchen on the guise of helping Bokyung unpack. 

Dongshik cupped his hands on Inwoo's cheeks, rubbing his nose against his and ignoring the other man's ears turning pink instantly. "Inwoo-sshi~ Are you jealous I'm not paying attention to you?" he coaxed Inwoo gently, before startling at the doorbell ringing again and releasing them from his face, "I'll be back! You just stay and watch the meat!" Inwoo's awkwardness was rudely interrupted by the sizzling, and he glared down at the meat slices before him with mild annoyance at his moment with Dongshik being interrupted. 

Inwoo now watched jealously as Dongshik was drowned in hugs by his father and brother, who'd come with fried chicken from their restaurant. They'd crowded around the grill, and Dongshik's father ensured to fuss over both Bokyung and Inwoo equally about eating well ("even if you're staying home and working, you should be sure to eat well and put on thicker clothing!"). At this point, Dongshik's family had accepted both Inwoo and Bokyung as their own, as well as Dongshik's relationship to them as normal. While Inwoo flinched away from such affection, having suspicions about father figures being so unconditionally _nice_ to him, Bokyung had gleefully accepted the fussing with tears brimming in her eyes (for her father could no longer do the same for her). 

Dongchan was now sharing pictures with Dongshik and Chilsung about his progress training as an idol trainee at a certain big-name management company. Both of them were already absorbed in the flashy outfits Dongchan had been clad in, and Dongshik's father now loudly declared that _that_ to him was scandalous in and by itself. "I still think that your mother would have so much to say about that...those outfits," he'd blustered as Dongchan flipped to one of him with his unbuttoned shirt flapping in a breeze, "How could you do this? In the height of winter too! You would've caught a chill if I hadn't told you to cover up!" 

Eventually, amidst the chaos Taeksoo had arrived with his wife and child: a squalling, tiny infant that Dongshik was now distracted cooing over. Inwoo scowled visibly, trying to block out the infernal noise by flipping the meat on the grill dutifully and keeping to himself, but Dongshik was now shoving the infant at Inwoo's face, all while going "look how cute she is, Inwoo-sshi!". The older man debated for a moment tossing the child onto the grill itself, but in the face of polite company, chose to pass Dongshik the tongs and accept the child instead. To his confused surprise, the tiny human bean stopped crying the moment she'd nestled against his arms, blinking up blearily at Inwoo before she burped a laugh, kicking against him gently. 

Taeksoo's visible nervousness about Inwoo holding his child faded seeing her so enamored with him, and Inwoo too seemed genuinely shocked at the baby taking so kindly to him. "She's...usually nervous around strangers. I expected this to be a smaller gathering, but I guess the noise must've spooked her..." he stammered quickly, offering to take the baby (Inwoo turned away, once again possessive of the tiny being he was now given), "It's really fine, Mr Seo, I can take her back if it inconveniences you..." 

"No," Inwoo found himself blurting out, shakily booping the infant on the nose in a stiff attempt at playing with her, "I am clearly in control of what I will be doing with her. If anything, you should start on food. I can free your hands up for the time being." The baby thrilled a high-pitched snort at the ticklish sensation, grabbing onto Inwoo's finger tightly. Inwoo's face had by then morphed into an almost imperceptible grin at having someone's unconditional attention for the first time that day, gently running his hand down her stomach in an awkward mimicry of petting: and this time, the child giggled brightly, squirming in his grip. 

Bokyung nearly choked seeing Inwoo smile playing with the child. "Wow. Infant whisperer Seo Inwoo, trading in your shotgun for a baby bottle," she jeered from her spot in the kitchen, and Inwoo directed a glare at her, "Come on, you know the kid adores you. We're already godparents, may as well roll with matters." 

Inwoo rolled his eyes again, casually returning to his food: Dongshik coaxed him now to open his mouth so he could feed him dumplings, a motion he gladly accepted. He could most certainly get used to this now that he had this child hostage and everyone was paying attention to him. Even if said preylike liability was a squirming, stinky mess that could barely fend for herself...he agreed with Dongshik's analysis that she was cute in her own squashed-raisin kind of way. 

Eventually, Bokyung scooched over, suggesting they take a photograph to commemorate the occasion. They'd all crowded around the couch, Bokyung and Inwoo flanking Dongshik on the couch as they snapped a couple of photographs for sharing purposes. For once, Inwoo felt genuinely warm inside at being accepted into this strange, interesting family Dongshik and Bokyung had created, and he'd managed to keep his disappointment to a minimum when he'd finally had to return the infant to Taeksoo when they'd had to leave early. 

Dongchan and Dongshik's father left after sitting for a few more moments, considering Dongchan's need to head to work the next day. The crowd soon ebbed to just them and Chilsung (who was helpfully cleaning up the rest of the scraps and taking out the delicious fried chicken left over), and Dongshik now flopped onto the couch into Inwoo's lap, intending to wind down on the day's events. Inwoo gently rubbed circles on Dongshik's brows with his finger, waiting for the other man to calm down while he whimpered pathetically about his social battery shrivelling up, and Bokyung soon joined them at the couch by grabbing Inwoo's free arm and resting on his shoulder with a sigh. 

"Thank you for letting us do this, Inwoo-sshi," Bokyung spoke first, nuzzling his neck with an indulgent exhale, "I know this must be a lot for you, having to work with a crowd and then there was the baby..." She trailed off feeling Inwoo's hand interlock against hers, and he rested his chin on his forehead. 

"I...I've never felt this happy in a long time," Inwoo replied now, his voice hitching with hesitance at the word 'happy'. Was a sociopath like him truly capable of feeling such positive emotions? His journey with them both had been unorthodox to say the least. They'd started off on the right foot at first, before that had swiftly switched to tragedy: and now they were subject to such a bizarre arrangement, what with the cohabitation and his house arrest. Even Bokyung's nuzzling was a culmination of trust, considering the choker he wore to cover the burn scars from his shock collar. He despised having others touch his neck, but he made exceptions. 

"Happy? That's wonderful, Inwoo-sshi," mumbled Dongshik from Inwoo's lap, "I'm happy for you...and I'm glad that you're not mad at us about this sudden housewarming thing." 

"Truth be told, I didn't expect things to go this smoothly," Inwoo admitted, suddenly sheepish, "Your spontaneous efforts are always heartwarming though. Wasn't that how you'd taken me down the second time? Just unplanned chaos, as we're apparently prone to do." 

Bokyung linked her hand with Inwoo's, squeezing it gently. "I, uh, might've jumped the gun a little bit," she began abruptly, before feeling around her pockets with her free hand, "I bought couple rings...I swore I put them in my pocket just earlier..." 

"Couple rings? And how did you get our measurements?" scoffed Inwoo haughtily, but watched her flustered motions with a mixture of amusement and concern, "Perhaps you might've stashed it into the fridge with the other items earlier. I'd thought you were taking initiative with the groceries, but I suppose you always had ulterior motives. Typical of a _cop_ like you." 

Inwoo bit back a wince now feeling Bokyung's fingernails dig into his palm. "I lost the rings!" she declared, nearly slapping Dongshik's face with her squirming before cupping her face dramatically to begin whining (gee, wonder where she'd picked _that_ up from), "They were so cute too...I got matchy colors..." Dongshik whimpered, managing to roll out of the way and trying to get up but feeling Inwoo's arm fall over his stomach and forcing him to stay. 

"Surely some cheap rings can be easily replaced," Inwoo scoffed now, finding Bokyung's devastation unnecessary, "We can go get new rings right now, if it bothers you that much." 

"It's not the saaaaaaaaame," Bokyung pulled free from Inwoo and crossed her arms, huffing before cupping her hands over her cheeks to squish them, "I knew exactly what I'd gotten for you both. Maybe I dropped them when I was trying to nudge the door open..." Dongshik had by then rolled out of Inwoo's grip, flopping onto the couch to get up and start looking. 

Inwoo made a face of annoyance, but sighed, getting up himself. He knew that if he didn't start looking, Bokyung would never let matters go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st anniversary, Psychopath Diary!


End file.
